


Walk the Path

by Combatking14



Series: Far Cry 5 Faith Seed AU [13]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatking14/pseuds/Combatking14
Summary: Rachel takes her pound of flesh... but will she end the man who has taken so much from her?
Relationships: Faith Seed/Joseph Seed
Series: Far Cry 5 Faith Seed AU [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782685
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Walk the Path

The Deputy and The Resistance's best fighters head toward Joseph Seed compound. The only entrance/exits to the island are cut off and planes and copters are in the air. When the strike team arrives however the compound is empty. No one is there, however. Once they get to the church they find a lot of barrels full of bliss near the entrance. Joseph appears from the church and talks to the Deputy. (Basically, the whole dialogue before you have to choose between the 'walk away' and 'resist' endings minus the whole friend turning/captured part). But before the Deputy can answer, Rachel appears out of nowhere with her pistol Joseph's head. 

Rach: Hello Father. 

Dep: Rachel? 

Rach: Back off... 

Dep: No... 

*Rachel points her pistol at the Deputy* 

Rachel: Back... off... Dep... 

*The Deputy takes a few steps back, Rachel returns her attention too Joseph* 

Joseph: It appears you believe the lies of the Snake in the Garden child. 

Rach: The Snake freed The Siren father. In turn, freeing the monster as well. 

Joseph: This... falseness you cover yourself in. Faith still lives inside you child. 

Rach: You speak the truth Father... for once. Faith is here... Faith is me and I am Faith. Before they take you away... we both want our pound of flesh. 

Joseph: You can't beat me, child. 

Rach: Really Father? I broke your brother Jacob. I broke him like a twig underfoot. I get in people's minds Father... and I stay there. See Marshall Burke. You have secrets too Father. I have booked two tickets in Hell for us but before we both go... might as well do a tell-all for our audience. 

Rachel holsters her pistol and walks to a barrel of Bliss, sticking her hand in and stirring the liquid inside. 

Rach: You are a murderer, psychopath, drug peddler…. and an abuser of children. Namely me... Joseph. 

*Rachel hears the Deputy scream out in rage, Pratt, Hudson, and Jess Black have too physically hold her back.* 

Rach: You exploited me. First with drugs... I was 17. Just a child when I came into your flock and from day 1 I was groomed to be this. Then the beatings and well... other things came when I didn't reach your goals. Though I soon did I was still beaten for disappointing you. Yes, we exchanged Faith... but I lived in fear of you. Fear of what you would do too me. 

Joseph: Yet you were the most... devoted of all those who held the title of Faith. You were angelic. 

Rach: Well when you put the fear of the Devil into someone, you bet your ass they would be devoted. Your brother John was scared of you too Father and they only one who had the balls too stand up too you was Jacob. 

Joseph: John wasn't perfect as was Jacob.... I am not a perfect man either. I do care for you child... 

Rach: It is only the title Father that you care about... not the person. 

Rachel takes her hand out of the Bliss and wipes her hand over her face, messing up her face paint. She then over to Joseph and slaps him. She walks over to the other barrel of Bliss, Joseph does likewise. 

Rach: And lo there was a great earthquake... 

*Rachel tips her barrel over* 

Joseph: The sun became black... 

*Joseph tips his barrel over* 

Rachel/Joseph: The moon turned to blood!!! 

Rachel and Joseph become surrounded by the spilled Bliss. The Deputy tries to reach them but is forced back by the Bliss. However, she inhales a good bit of the Bliss and takes a trip, though a separate one from where Rachel and Joseph are going. Joseph walks on a dark plain, the sky is black, the ground is black and the only thing he sees is a pillar of light in the distance. As Joseph gets near the light he sees Faith standing in the center of the light, holding a bundle of Bliss flowers. 

Faith: Hello Father. Surprised to see you again. 

Joseph: Why surprised my child? 

Faith: I thought Racheal would end you... 

Joseph: Rachel is lost... take my hand child and I will lead you out of here. 

*Faith shakes her head 'no'* 

Faith: I am safe here Father. This light protects me from the darkness in Rachel... Rachel gave me this light. Because deep down Rachel is always a good person. Even when I was her and she was down deep in the darkness. 

Joseph: Fight her. 

Faith: She beat me Father... she didn't even need to use bullets as The Deputy did. Her words.... her words cut deep than any bullet ever could. 

"She rejects you Father.... take the hint." 

Thunder and Lighting are heard/seen after the voice speaks. Faith holds the flowers tighter and assumes a protective posture. Joseph raises his weapon ready too attack... 

Faith: Drop your weapon, Father. Bullets can't kill Rachel here. You will only slow her down. 

"Not all your problems can be solved with a bullet Father. Lord knows you have shot enough bullets and killed enough people to know that." 

From behind Faith Rachel pokes her head out too look at Joseph then suddenly disappears. Faith doesn't seem to notice or just doesn't care. Joseph tries to touch Faith but the pillar of light protects her, burning his hand. 

"Nice try Father. But you can't touch or hurt anything here. This is my Hell.... my Bliss. You play by my rules here." 

Joseph: Stop hiding and face me, child. 

From behind Faith Rachel appears and stands next to Faith. Joseph is given pause. Faith looks like an angel while Rachel is barely standing out against the black ground, only her face, eyes, hands, and weapons stand out. 

Faith: There is more than one way for us to get our pound of flesh Father. 

Rach: Let us Walk the Path Father. 

Suddenly Rachel and Faith grab Joseph. He is paralyzed. The next thing he sees he is in a hospital room. In the room are equipment and beds. The room is familiar to him and so is one of the occupants of the room. 

Faith: Do you remember her Father? 

Rachel and Faith are at a women's bedside. They are holding her hands. The woman has hooked up to a life support machine with various wires and tubes sticking out of her. 

Rach: This is your wife. She was with you when the Project started. You loved her and the little buddle of joy she brought into the world. But... 

Suddenly the heart rate monitors beings making noises that are not good ones then the machine makes the sound of someone who has flatlined. Rachel and Faith let go of her hands. 

Faith: She was taken from you by something out of her and your control. It happens, Father. But there is another life you had that you take away from yourself. 

Rachel and Faith take Joseph to another room. This one is however is smaller with only one bed surrounded by a plastic cover with holes cover rubber inserts and wires and tubes into it. Rachel and Faith stand next too it. 

Faith: Do you recognize this precious life, Joseph? 

*Joseph approaches and looks inside* 

Rach: It is your baby girl Joseph... have you forgotten? 

Joseph: No... I have not forgotten. 

Rach: Well then... 

Faith: Hold on a second Rachel... 

*Faith whispers in Rachel's ear* 

Faith: At this moment you made a choice.... but what about the other choice? 

Joseph: Another choice? 

Faith: Yes another choice. A choice that if you made here at this moment would have changed the course of your family. Look for yourself. 

Faith motions too for Joseph to look behind him. He does and sees his brothers John and Jacob, his followers in Hope County. He also sees his baby girl now about 4 or 5 years old playing with Faith. Everything is peaceful and happy. Rachel steps in front of him. 

Rach: You could have had this Joseph... or at least something similar to this. Your family would be alive and you would have our baby girl in your life. But instead... 

The skies suddenly turn dark with thunder and lighting. People run for cover, Josephs daughter asks your father what is happening. Before he can act she disappears along with everyone else minus Faith and Rachel. 

Rach: You made the choice to murder your baby girl for "the voice." The voice of whom? God? 

Faith: The Lord does not command people too hurt or kill others Joseph!!! 

*fire erupts from the ground* 

Rach: The Devil does that Joseph!!! I should know... I see the devil standing right in front of me... 

Faith: Be gone demon!!! 

Rach: This is what you have done too countless people Joseph!!! Brought destruction and death on the people of Hope County!!! 

Faith: You haven't saved people.... you have ended them!!! Ended families for being non-believers!!! 

Rach: Or put the fear of God into them like you did me and your brother John. 

Faith: And look at what you did too Rachel!!! Look at her Joseph!!! 

The ground and sky are ablaze. As if God is cleaning the earth himself with his anger. 

Rach: This isn't just their world Joseph *countless people whom he has had a hand in killing appear behind Rachel* It is my world too Joseph. I am a monster. I made choices for you. Choices so bad God himself will never forgive me. And I can never forgive myself. But we will give you a chance too right a wrong... 

Joseph is taken back to the room with his baby girl in, Rachel and Faith stand next too it. 

Rach: Come and get your baby girl Joseph. 

Joseph approaches his baby girl but Rachel shots him the knees. He falls to the ground in a hep. 

*In the real world everyone hears 2 gunshots as well* 

He pleads with Rachel why she did that, why would she stop him... 

Rach: Because you already made the choice. Who says you wouldn't do it again? 

Joseph: That isn't fair!!! 

Rach: Who cares what is fair? What you have done too countless people isn't fair. And it is your fault. Everything is burning at it is your fault. Your family is dead and it is your fault. It is... YOUR FAULT!!! 

Joseph: I am sorry!!! 

Rach: Your about to be... 

Everything begins to return to reality, Joseph begs for forgiveness and apologizes endlessly. He finally realizes what he has done wrong in his life. A guest of wind blows the Bliss cloud away and everyone gets to see Rachel and Joseph again. Joseph is on his knees in a pool of blood and is slumped over crying. Rachel is standing over him with her pistol trained on his head. A river of tears flow from her eyes. Tracey notices that she is exhausted. People do not know what happened in the cloud of Bliss but the current situation is something they didn't expect too see. 

Joseph: Forgive me, child. Forgive me.... please. 

People begin chirping at Rachel to kill him while some tell her not too, that will sit in prison for the rest of his life. Rachel hears none of it however, she only hears Faith. 

Faith: It is up to you Racheal. You've have shown him his deeds and his wrongs. Neither of us is saints. You are the Judge, Jury, and Executioner. 

Time seems to slow down, Racheal just stands there. She has the strength to pull the trigger yet she doesn't. Her anger has calmed and her mind is overcome from fatigue. Faith reminds too her that any choice she makes she will set a course, "You will Walk a Path Racheal" she says. Suddenly from the heavens a ray of sun light shines down on her. Pastor Jerome sees this and says "Lord I do not know your plans for this child.... but whatever they are you must tell her. This child is suffering and has suffered for a long time. If this forgiveness for her sins... let her know. Give her a sign." 

Joseph raises his gaze to Rachel and sees her bathed in light and is in awe. 

Joseph: God is touching you child.... he is touching you right now. You are God's right hand.... release me. Release me for what I have done. There is no forgiveness. I can not repent... release me. 

He askes repeatedly. Rachel gives no sign of a choice until after what seems like forever... she drops the magazine from her pistol and cocks it sending the chambered round away. Then throws her pistol away and stands there. The people-watching are in shocked silence. 

Rach: You are not worth it... 

Joseph: Release me!!! 

Rach: No... I can not Walk that Path.... a Path that you made for me. I'm not strong enough. I am weak... I am weak. 

Rachel then runs off and keeps running. Tracey calls for her to stop but she doesn't. Racheal just keeps running. The Deputy comes out of her Bliss trip and wonders where Rachel is. She sees Joseph and begins beating the shit out of him. She gets a few good hits in before begin pulled off by Pratt and Hudson. 

Deputy: Where is Rachel you fuck!!! 

Hudson: She ran off... 

Deputy: What!? 

Tracey: She ran off Dep. I tried to chase her but I lost her in the woods. 

Deputy: We have to find her! 

Whitehorse: Lets us deal with this asshole first Rook. 

Whitehorse places Joseph Seed under arrest. As he cuffs him Sara comes over the radio and says that the National Guard is on their way. Somehow Dutch got in contact with a hunter in a nearby county and told the hunter of the situation. Said hunter has contacted the National Guard in Missoula and they will be there in the few hours. People loudly rejoice at their victory over Edens Gate... though the Deputy wonders where Rachel is...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally created on 2/26/2019


End file.
